


i can feel it even if i close my eyes

by timeofsorrow



Series: fantasies [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: Why the fuck is Shawn Mendes in Hongjoong's bed?





	i can feel it even if i close my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The title's taken from 'Aurora' by Ateez.

For the first time in who knows how long, Hongjoong feels too tired to stay up until five in the morning to work on tracks. His eyes keep drooping and his head nodding off to the side. He doesn't know how many times he slips into a lucid dream and startles awake when he feels his head hit his own shoulder.

That's when he realizes that this isn’t going to work—they don’t have coffee in the dorm right now so it’s not like he can rejuvenate himself—and he sighs annoyedly. He saves his progress and turns off his laptop. The project will have to wait until the next day.

Once he’s put away his belongings and is shuffled under the covers, he hits his pillows and is immediately knocked out. There hasn’t been a moment like this in such a long time that he’s been able to fall asleep just like that. It’s a miracle honestly.

But in what doesn’t even feel like thirty seconds since he fell asleep, he’s opening his eyes to a dim-lit room. It’s morning. The birds are chirping. _Seonghwa didn’t wake him up_. 

Already it’s weird to him. Something is off. But he ignores it.

Hongjoong moves just a bit in his bed just to stretch out his limbs but is stopped from doing so when he merely hits something next to him that feels like another body. Did one of the members slide into his bed while he was asleep again? 

He sighs softly and closes his eyes back, basking in the warmth that radiates from the figure next to him. He’ll have to get up soon because he’ll fall back asleep if he doesn’t—

“Did you sleep well?”

Hongjoong’s eyes widen. In haste to sit up, he misplaced his hand near the edge of his bed and slipped, rolling right off of it and onto the floor. Having been burrowed within his blanket, it’s also taken with him onto the floor as well as him hitting his pillow off of the mattress. It's a colossal mess of bedding. He groans in pain as he actually sits up this time and then hears a small huff of laughter.

Oh, yeah. That.

He lifts his head and looks at the figure sitting on his bed. He doesn’t know what to say. What should he even say in this kind of situation? How did this even happen to begin with?

Mother fucking Shawn Mendes is in his presence. In his bed. _Naked_. What the fuck? 

_What the actual fuck?_

"Um," he starts and chokes on air right afterwards.

Shawn laughs again, light and airy. "Did you hit your head too hard? Are you okay?" He asks. He scoots forward up on the bed and—

_Oh God, okay_. That's Shawn's dick. Okay. _O-fucking-kay_.

"Uh—" Hongjoong coughs. God damn it, he wants to disintegrate. 

"N-No, I'm. I'm fine. Um..." He blinks. How does he ask why Shawn is naked without sounding rude? His entire body feels like he's burning alive. He clears his throat before going, “What… How-how—why are you...uh...u-undressed...?”

Shawn cocks his head to the side with a frown. 

_Fuck, he's so cute_, Hongjoong thinks and feels himself wanting to scream. 

“You don’t remember?” Shawn asks, like he really expected Hongjoong to be able to recall whatever it was he was supposed to have been recalling from his memories.

Hongjoong shakes his head in response. Of course, he doesn’t! He wouldn’t have asked if he did! And him not remembering already makes him livid. What the fuck!

Only a smile forms on Shawn’s lips though. Instead of answering, he slides onto the floor and begins crawling toward Hongjoong on all fours.

Hongjoong’s heart races _fast_, his eyes widened as well. He doesn’t know what’s about to happen. It's all happening quicker than his brain can apprehend and he feels a bit dizzy from it. Shawn also just makes him nervous in general. Because _he’s so fucking hot_? Hongjoong might actually lose his Goddamn mind.

When Shawn reaches Hongjoong, he helps entangle Hongjoong from his bundle of a blanket. Then he sits in between Hongjoong’s legs with a small smile, his face way too near Hongjoong’s face for his comfort.

The close proximity causes Hongjoong to lean back on the palms of his hands. He also feels his face growing hot. Which is great because he’ll totally be in for some teasing now. 

His eyes start to blink rapidly when Shawn places his hands on him and began dragging them up his legs. He looks down at Shawn’s moving hands and gulps nervously when they stop at the top of his thighs.

“Are you sure you don’t remember?” Shawn asks, leaning into Hongjoong’s personal space.

“I-I’m one-hundred p-percent sure,” he stutters, voice cracking at the end because of his nervousness. He feels like he's going to be eaten alive from how hard Shawn is looking at him.

Shawn stares at him for a few moments before suddenly leaning in further and removing the space between them. 

Hongjoong’s eyes go wide once again. Shawn is _kissing_ him. _Shawn is fucking kissing him_.

And, okay. That’s totally fine! Not nerve-wracking at all! He’s cool with it! _Totally_ doesn’t notice how Shawn’s lips are soft. How he weirdly tastes like sugar. And smells like baby powder.

_Definitely_ not.

Then—to his dismay—Shawn is pulling away before he gets to finally respond. With that smile still on his face. The apples of his cheeks high under his eyes dusted with a soft pink. “How about now?” He whispers.

Hongjoong blinks. Shakes his head again with thin lips. The colour red is taking over the rest of his face and seeping down into the skin tone of his neck. _He feels it_.

Shawn’s hand then slides an inch over and ghosts above the growing bulge under Hongjoong’s sleep pants. “Perhaps I should remind you then?” He asks, voice soft and his smile turning into a slight grin.

“_Yes_.” 

The word comes out of Hongjoong’s mouth before he can stop it. He blurted it out rather eagerly and it makes him cringe back on himself. He couldn’t control himself with Shawn right here in his space like this.

But Shawn didn’t seem to mind. In fact, it only seemed to spur the man to continue on with his actions. He retracts his hand from where it's over Hongjoong’s erection and instead places it in the middle of Hongjoong’s chest. Then he begins pushing Hongjoong back and Hongjoong follows, laying back, back, back until he’s resting on his elbows rather than the palms of his hands.

Once Shawn has Hongjoong in the position he wants, he scoots backward from where he’s in between Hongjoong’s legs and lies on his stomach. Then he hooks his fingers under the waistband of Hongjoong’s pants and slides them down along with Hongjoong’s underwear.

Hongjoong’s half-hard cock releases from under the fabric and falls against his clothed stomach. He gulps as Shawn releases his legs from the confines of his pants and sets them to the side. Then Shawn is making eye contact with him as he settles himself properly to take ahold of Hongjoong’s cock, making Hongjoong intake a sharp breath of air. 

Shawn doesn’t hesitate a moment and began dragging his hand up and down the shaft of Hongjoong’s cock. He pumps Hongjoong's cock a few times before leaning in and guiding the head between his lips. He licks around once before pulling away and dragging his entire palm over it. 

Then he puts his mouth back on him and further guides himself down on Hongjoong's cock. He starts slowly going up and down when Hongjoong moans softly and focuses the most on the head. It only lasts about ten seconds before he's lifting off Hongjoong again and going back to stroking him.

He looks up at Hongjoong from under his eyelashes to make eye contact with him and grins when Hongjoong loudly whimpers from feeling overwhelmed and throws his head back to escape his gaze.

When Hongjoong does this, Shawn leans in again and takes Hongjoong's cock into his mouth—which makes Hongjoong cry out an airy "_fuck_!"—but instead of sucking on just the head, he keeps sliding Hongjoong into his mouth until he hits the back of Shawn's throat. 

It causes Hongjoong to gasp with his hips stuttering up, but it doesn't make Shawn gag—in fact, he doesn't even react. That's when it dawns on him that Shawn doesn't have a gag reflex. It shouldn't turn him on so much either, but it does. He feels his cock twitch in Shawn's mouth and whimpers quietly.

With Shawn, he doesn't move for a minute or so. Just letting Hongjoong's cock repeatedly hit the back of his throat as he bobbed his head up and down. And when he finally does come back up, it's with a pop and loud, heavy gasp for air. He doesn't stop using his hand to jack Hongjoong off and uses his free hand to run it through his own hair to move his bangs out of his face.

Then, starting all the way back from the beginning, he's putting his lips around the head of Hongjoong's cock, licking around it, pulling off, smearing his saliva over Hongjoong's cock, going back down on him for a few seconds, lifting off to stroke him, and then guiding Hongjoong's cock all the way in his mouth until he hits the back of his throat without choking. He repeats this entire process for five minutes straight.

_And it drives Hongjoong fucking crazy_.

Hongjoong is pretty sure Shawn knows too. Especially when he pulls off Hongjoong for a final time, lets Hongjoong's cock fall against his abdomen, and starts mouthing at his balls. After a few moments of tonguing at his balls, he takes Hongjoong's cock into his hand again and began stroking him. He continues to suck on Hongjoong's balls while dragging his hand up and down Hongjoong's shaft. 

Then he holds Hongjoong under the head of his dick and begins lightly kissing his way up the underside of his cock until his lips meet the tip. He pulls away when he reaches that area and makes eye contact with Hongjoong once again.

"_Ugh_," Hongjoong groans, "p-please don't look at m-me like that." It comes out in a whiny tone that makes Hongjoong want to shrivel up and disappear.

Shawn doesn't mock him though. Just giggles. And it sends flutters throughout Hongjoong's body. So he wishes Shawn would have just made fun of him instead. That would have hurt less.

The torture doesn't end there though as Shawn once again retreats to his overlong process of sucking Hongjoong's dick. It lasts almost a full fucking ten minutes. Hongjoong doesn't even know how he's lasted this long. By the time he’s finally about to reach climax, he’s breathing heavily, letting out whimper-like moans, and dripping in sweat. His chest rises and falls quicker with every drag of Shawn’s lips around him.

When Shawn hums around him, Hongjoong throws his head back, his hair following. His legs are shaking and his toes clenching. His eyes shut tightly and fingers curled into fists with his knuckles white. There's that heat in the pit of his belly coiling, churning, and getting ready to burst—he feels it. He's so fucking close. 

"_Hah_...I-I'm gonna' cum, _ugh_...," he warns Shawn, voice sounding strained as he says it. He can't even open his eyes to look down at Shawn. He knew that if he did, that would be over for him. K.O. Game over.

Shawn doesn't say anything in response to him. Instead, he takes his mouth off of him and begins jerking him off in a quick but steady rhythm. It only lasted about a minute until he wanted to get his mouth back on Hongjoong. Then he stares right at Hongjoong—who makes the mistake of opening his eyes at the same time—as he leans in and wraps his lips back around the head of his cock, waiting for Hongjoong to cum in his mouth. And—

Wait. 

Wait, wait, _wait_.

Hold on a second. It isn’t until Hongjoong is literally about to release that he realizes something.

Something very _very very_ off. 

Off _and_ unexpected.

Shawn can speak Korean? _Fluent Korean_? And since _when_? 

That cannot be possible. Shawn isn’t fluent in any language but English. Well. At least to his knowledge. Did he know Korean all along and somehow Hongjoong had missed that?

He’s then snapped out of his reverie when he feels Shawn do _some weird thing_ with his tongue on Hongjoong’s dick that Hongjoong is pretty sure he’s seen in a porn video before and the way Shawn is looking up at him right now from underneath his eyelashes is so intense that he feels electrifying shivers run up his spine—

_Oh, fuck, he’s cumming_.

As soon as that happens, Hongjoong’s eyes are opening wide and he’s shooting up in his bed with a gasp. He blinks a few times as he starts to come to, breathing heavily. Then he puts a hand on his chest where his heart is rapidly racing and swallows nervously. Hongjoong’s entire body feels like it’s on fire and his throat is as dry as the Sahara desert. He’s sweaty as if he were running a marathon and he can hear his heartbeat in his ears from how hard it’s beating.

A dream.

_It was a dream_.

Hongjoong dreamed about Shawn Mendes giving him the suck of his life.

What the actual fuck?

Hell, he knew he was attracted to Shawn but not in _this way_. God, he’s never going to be able to look at or think of Shawn the same anymore. Never _ever_ again. Not without remembering this dream. 

Yeah, he thought Shawn was hot. But he really did not expect to be having wet dreams about him like he was a teenage boy again in highschool with a celebrity crush and uncontrollable raging, horny hormones. He wants the world to swallow him whole right now.

Wow and speaking of out of whack hormones? 

Hongjoong throws his covers off and puts a hand on his pants where his crotch is. Good _God_, he really ejaculated in his sleep and soiled his underwear. What the fuck? Is he _twelve_?! What the shit is going on!?

Hongjoong fishes through his blanket for his phone. When he finds it, he hits the power button and gets blinded by its light. After his eyes get adjusted, he sees the time: it’s almost four AM. He’s still got a couple of more hours until he has to be awake.

He drops his phone back onto his bed and unceremoniously falls backward onto his pillows with a whiny noise of embarrassment. He wants to go back to sleep to forget this ever happened, but he’s also afraid of dreaming of it once again.

While letting his mind wander, replays of what happened in the dream start to come back to him. Finding Shawn naked, Shawn kissing him, letting Shawn suck his cock. It makes him feel those sparks of pleasure fly throughout his body and he immediately sits back up with a slight gasp. 

His dick is fattening and his face is heating. 

He needs a cold shower. 

_Right now_.

**Author's Note:**

> If ya' wanna' talk pairings and possible prompts for me to write, hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me! I post blurbs, headcanons, ideas, future WIPs, and other nsfw related goodies too! (I'm bit of an RT bot though.) I have a [separate Twitter account](https://twitter.com/yeosangharem) for fanart/complete nsfw, so if you're interested in that, feel free to follow me there as well! I also have it listed on my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/profile) of what groups I can/will write for! :)


End file.
